More than just Chemistry
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: Rolleigns AU fic- Seth is an undergrad student and Roman is the student teacher he falls for. Contains slash, abuse, slight bondage, cross dressing and possible Dean/OC. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's Seth first year of college and he couldn't be more excited. His best friend, Dean, is his roommate; so that helps that he doesn't have to go through the awkwardness of meeting your roommate for the first time. Both Seth and Dean are sports medicine majors, so they have almost every class together.

"Well, man; it's time to start a new chapter. You were my best friend growing up and now we're roommates."

"Shut up Dean." Seth laughed.

Dean and Seth have been neighbors and best friends since they were five years old. Seth came out to Dean when he was on fifteen and since then, Seth has only had one boyfriend. His name was Danny. He ended up breaking Seth's heart and Dean has been protective of Seth ever since. Dean, on the other hand, is not the dating type; he just dates a different girl. Seth doesn't have a problem with it, as long as he's not in the room when Dean is having sex he should be fine.

"I hope I can find someone again; someone who can love me and not break my heart." "And if they do Seth, I'll kill them." Seth laughed over at Dean.

It's Monday and the first day of classes. Dean and Seth have Chemistry at nine in the morning. Dean isn't a morning person, but Seth always made sure that he is up and ready to go. Dean and Seth took the lab station in the back. Of course, they were going to be lab partners. Dean was never any good with Chemistry, but Seth always helped him.

The professor walked in; he wasn't your average elderly professor, he had some young features. He's easily in his mid-thirties. A younger person, much younger person walked in behind him. He immediately caught Seth's attention. He has grey eyes and long black hair—that he put in a ponytail. Seth's eyes fell on him and Seth smiled.

The teacher started calling roll and Dean was first on the list. "Ambrose, Dean." Dean raised his hand all the way from the back of the class. Dean's appearance immediately caught the attention of the girls in the class. Seth could not stop staring at the younger man sitting at the desk. "Seth," Dean whispered to him. "Sethhhh," he whispered again. He started waving his hand in his face and then clapped his hands in his face. "What, Dean?" "Dude, what are you staring at?" Seth pointed and Dean looked over at the man sitting at the desk. "Seth, no; don't even think about it. Remember what happened with Danny." "Oh Dean, it's just a crush; he's probably not even gay."

The professor made his way down to the R's on the list. "Rollins, Seth." Seth raises his hand and the man at the desk looks up, then down, and up again. The man has never seen anything like him before. This 'Rollins' kid looks so beautiful with his two tone hair. He can't see the color of his eyes, but he will find out—soon. The professor started to introduce himself and then the man at the desk.

"This is our student-teacher, Mr. Reigns. He's a former student of mine and a first year graduate student here." Seth noticed that Mr. Reigns is making his way back to the desk that is next to him and Dean. "Dean, how do I look?" "What?" "How do I look?" "Fine, why?" Dean saw Mr. Reigns sit at the desk next to them. "Oh I see now, Seth." Dean whispered and playfully elbowed him in the arm. Seth looked over at Mr. Reigns and he looked up at Seth. He noticed that Seth has chocolate brown eyes; they are beautiful, just like he imagined. They both shared a smile with each other. Seth is determined to find out more out this 'Mr. Reigns' person. As for Dean, if this man broke Seth's heart, he would kill him.

Seth and Dean have Chemistry three times a week and Seth could not be more excited to come to the class.

As the time was up, Seth and Dean made their way out only the have Mr. Reigns stop Seth. "So, you're Seth Rollins. I've heard about you; your dad is still the school favorite." Roman laughed

"I know; I actually have his football jersey." Seth smiled at him. "Are you with us all semester, Mr. Reigns?"

"Yes, Seth I am and you can call me Roman. I'm not ready for 'Mr. Reigns' yet." There is a moment of silence as the two men studied each other and smiled. "Well, I will see you on Wednesday….Roman."

Seth bit his lip as he is walking out. He just flirted with the student teacher and to his surprise, Roman flirted back. Seth leaned up against the wall in the hallway. Dean came over and rested his hand on his Seth's shoulder. "Dude, you can't date him; he's our teacher." "Dean, he's our student teacher; he's also a student. Besides, we were just flirting."

Seth couldn't stop thinking about what Roman said to him. _"You can call me Roman." _

Dean started snapping in his face. "Yo, Seth!" Seth came back to reality. "Are you thinking about Mr. Reigns again?"

Seth sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I am." "Seth, you're nineteen and he's twenty-three. Don't get your hopes up."

"Dean, you don't understand. I think he likes me too!" "What makes you think that?" Dean questioned him. "Because, he totally checked out my ass when I walked out of class." Dean walked over and sat next to Seth on his bed. "Seth, I'm going to tell you this because I care about you. It's ok to have a crush on him, but to date and flirt with him is not ok. He's our teacher. Remember what happened with Danny; I don't think you'll be able to handle that again." "Dean, I feel that this guy is different. He told me to call him Roman. ROMAN."

Dean took in a deep breath. "Ok, Seth. Just promise me something, ok." "Sure, anything."

Dean took in a deep breath. "If you do go out with him, promise me…" "Dean—" "PROMISE ME, you won't have sex until YOU'RE ready." Seth smiled at Dean. "Dean—" "Seth, promise me." "Ok Dean! I promise that if he and I ever go out, I won't have sex with him unless I'm ready." Dean got off Seth's bed, turned the lights off, and then got into his own bed.

The next day, they had Chemistry again. Seth and Dean walked into the back of the class and sat at their lab station in the back. The professor and Roman shortly walked in after. Seth couldn't help, but smile at Roman. He's wearing a light blue-collared shirt with a striped orange and white tie and black pants. Seth bit his bottom lip. Damn, he looks so good.

"Ok class, while I get started on the lesson, Mr. Reigns will be coming to each of your lab stations to talk to you about my criteria and course plans for the semester. He'll also be giving you my contact information and his email, in case you have any questions or need any help throughout the semester." Seth looked over at Dean and he shook his head. "Seth, no." Dean whispered. "Dean, I want to put my hands on that Samoan man. I don't care if it's one night; I just want to put my hands on him."

Roman finally made his way over to Dean and Seth's station and of course, he is happy. He took a seat next to Seth. They both smiled at each other

"Alright, of course you know that I'm Mr. Reigns and I'm here to help all semester. If you need any help, you know where to find me." Roman put his hand on Seth's thigh. "If you need _anything, _you know where to find me." He gave Dean and Seth a paper with all the information about the course and the contact information; Seth's, on the other hand, has a phone number written on it. Roman squeezed Seth's leg a few times before getting up and leaving. Seth turned to Dean and whispered, "Dean, he likes me back! I have his number." Dean tousled Seth's two-toned hair. "My little Seth is growing up! He got his first number in college!" Seth laughed at his best friend and smiled over at Roman, who returned the same facial expression.

This is going to be one fun year.

* * *

**Your thoughts and reviews would be lovely! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to continue this story. Thanks for the feedback! :)**

* * *

"Fuck Roman. Fuck. Don't stop." Seth moans, as he thrusted up into his hand. A few moments later, he came onto his hand. He woke up after having a vivid sex dream about Roman fucking him again. Damn, he needs that Samoan. Luckily, Dean was already up and showering, so he didn't hear Seth.

Seth checked his phone to see if he had a text from Roman; he and Roman have been texting each other for about a month now. They have already shared a kiss, but nothing more. Seth works at a bar off campus to make some extra money. He saw Roman come in one night and Roman spotted Seth instantly. Roman ignored the onslaught of flirts from other women because he was only interested in Seth. Seth had to lock up that night, so Roman decided to wait with him and help. He then made sure Seth got back safely to campus. Dean and Seth both have cars on campus, but Dean gave Seth a ride to the bar.

Before Seth got out of the car, Roman put his hand on Seth's thigh and started to move it. Roman smiled at Seth and told him that he's glad that Seth is in his class. Seth smiled back at him. Then they both leaned in at the same time and kissed each other. When Seth opened his mouth at the thought of kissing Roman, Roman slipped his tongue inside of Seth's mouth. Seth took the liberty to move onto Roman's lap and deepen the kiss.

The two finally parted and smiled at each other before Seth exited car and back to his dorm. Seth thinks about that moment a lot because everytime he has Roman's class, he waits for everyone to leave, including the teacher, and Roman lays him out on a lab station desk, gets on top of him and kisses him; as for Dean, he waits outside and bangs on the door to let them know that somebody is coming.

Dean walks back into their room, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Seth has a small crush on Dean and Dean knows, but Seth isn't that attached to him to masturbate to him.

"I heard you dreaming about Roman last night." Dean smirked at him. Seth blushed because everytime he hears that name, he can't help but smile.

"Has he even asked you out yet?" Dean asked. "No, not yet. We've hung out though." Seth smiled when he thought about their first kiss.

Dean angles his head a bit and focuses on the big mark on Seth's neck. "Oh my god, he sucked your neck." Seth blushed and put his hand over the mark. "I like it Dean. He kisses way better than Danny ever did." Dean grunted and rolled his eyes at that name. "Seth, look. You know you are my best friend and I love you, but I just think that maybe you shouldn't rush this, whatever you have going on with Roman. He is a nice guy, but your heart is fragile." Dean moved over and sat on the bed next to Seth. He wrapped his arm around the shoulder of his best friend. "Just promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want to have to beat him up." Seth laughed and then rested his head onto Dean's shoulder. "You're always so protective of me, Dean." "Well, someone has to; I mean if your brother won't be, then I will."

When Seth was 15, his brother Luke, impregnated a girl when he was only 23 and she was 19. Her name is Olivia. Seth's parents kicked him out when he refused to help with the baby. He has never heard from Luke since.

Seth looked at his phone and saw a text from Roman.

_Hey Seth, I won't be in class today. I'm sick._

Seth frowned at the text, but then smiled at his thought. Seth replied to Roman's text.

_Would you like me to stop by and take care of you after class?_

Seth's phone vibrated and he smiled at the reply.

_Yes!_

* * *

Seth looked over at Roman's empty desk. Man, he wishes that Samoan were here. He needed to flirt with him. Seth and Roman would always smile at and text each other during class. Dean still feels uncomfortable about this whole thing, but Roman seems to be making Seth happy and Seth's happiness means the world to Dean.

After class, Seth got his keys and drove over to Roman's apartment. Roman told him to let himself inside the apartment. Seth bumped into a woman leaving Roman's apartment. "Hi, you must be Seth." Seth had a confused look on his face. He thought Roman is gay, but could he be bisexual? "I'm Roman's friend, Olivia." Seth's eyes widen. Could this be the same Olivia that Luke impregnated? No, it can't be…or could it? "He's expecting you!" Olivia smiled at Seth and left.

Seth found a key under the mat and unlocked the door. He walked in and found Roman asleep in his bed. Seth smiled at him. He noticed a picture of them on his nightstand from when they went to the zoo. Roman really likes Seth and Seth really likes Roman. Seth is waiting for Roman to ask him out and Roman is waiting for Seth to ask him out.

Seth sat on the bed next to Roman and parted his hair out of his face. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. He really wanted to kiss his lips, but he didn't want to risk getting sick. Roman woke up to seeing these big brown eyes above him. Roman sat up so he can give Seth a kiss on the lips, but Seth turned his head when Roman went for his lips. "What?" Roman laughed. "You don't like my kisses anymore?" Seth smiled at him and ran the back of his hand on Roman's cheek. "I do Roman, but you're sick and I don't want to be sick." Roman laughed at him. "But if you got sick, I can take care of you." With that said Roman pounced on Seth and kissed him all over his face. "Ro-man, stop!" Seth giggled.

Seth adjusted himself and rested his head on Roman's arm. Ever since Seth has found out about Roman's tattoo, he's been attracted to him even more. "Roman, who's Olivia?" Seth asked. Roman smiled at that name. "Olivia is my neighbor. I help her out a lot by watching her four year old daughter, Cassidy. She got pregnant by some asshole named Luke. He was 23 and she was 19. Man, if I ever met him, I would have some choice words for him." Roman's anger is starting to show. "His parents kicked him out and he never spoke to him or his brother since. Last, I heard he was out in the slums of Cincinnati selling marijuana." Seth got off the bed, went into the bathroom, and started crying. Roman followed and started knocking on the door. "Seth." He kept knocking. "Seth, what's wrong? Please talk to me." Seth opened up the door, went over, and hugged Roman. Roman wrapped his strong arms around Seth and Seth immediately relaxed into the touch. "The father of Olivia's daughter is my brother. I was 15 when he was kicked out of the house. I haven't seen him since." Roman hugged Seth tighter. "That's why Dean's so protective of me; he's being the older brother that I need. Seth looked at the time. He has to get to work. "I'll see you tomorrow, Roman. I have to go to work now." Seth placed a small peck onto Roman's lips before leaving. Roman stood in the doorway as he watched Seth go down the stairs. "Stop staring at my ass, Roman!" Seth yelled. "I'm not!" Roman yelled back. Seth turned around and smiled and Roman winked at him. Roman went back into his room to take a nap.

* * *

_"Look at me Seth." Seth looks up at Roman, both men making deep eye contact. Roman and Seth share a smile, as Roman sticks his dick inside of Seth. Seth wraps one leg around the waist of the Samoan. Roman starts out slowly, inserting himself in and out of Seth. Every time he goes back in, he gets deeper. He goes in pretty deep, all the way in. He starts thrusting into Seth hard and Seth's loud moans are filling up the room. He wraps his arms around Roman's head and Roman takes the opportunity to bite and kiss Seth's chest. Roman gets faster and Seth gets louder. Roman starts to suck on Seth's neck again. He bites his neck once again. Roman hits Seth's sweet spot. Seth came on Roman's stomach with a loud moan of Roman's name. Roman starts to slow down. Seth is in so much pain, but it feels good to him. Roman and Seth make eye contact and Roman kisses him once more._

_"Seth, baby, ride me." Seth smiled up at Roman and obeyed him. Roman pulled out of Seth; Seth made an unpleasant sound. Roman rolled over onto his back and Seth sat on top of Roman. __He grabs a firm hold of his ass and starts to thrust into him. To ease the pain, Seth starts to bite into Roman's chest. Roman stops and he puts his arms out for Seth to connect his hands with Roman's hands. Seth leans down and kisses Roman. Seth moved around on Roman's member to position himself better and to get a bit deeper. Seth starts to spring up and down on Roman. His dick is deep inside and Seth wants to hit his sweet spot. Seth uses Roman's hands to balance, but Roman also runs them down Seth's chest. As Seth is riding Roman, Roman decides to pleasure Seth. He grabs firm grip onto Seth's wet cock and starts to stroke it, fast. Seth starts to bite his bottom lip. Roman's hands feel so damn good on him. Seth eventually does hit his sweet spot and starts to slow down. He leans down and kisses Roman, as he comes to a complete stop. He rolls off Roman and lies down next to him—panting heavily._

Roman wakes up with his hand down his boxers and his cum all over his hand. Damnit, he needed to have Seth.

* * *

Seth walked back into his dorm room, where Dean was watching TV. "Hey Dean." Seth said.

"Hey Seth, how was work?" Dean asked. "It was ok. Got hit on again, but he wasn't Roman." Seth laughed to himself.

"Listen, I need to tell you something." Seth looked at Dean with a worried face. "What is it? Is Roman ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine, but your 'whatever relationship you have' with him is going to be affected." Dean said. "Why?" Seth questioned

"Danny transferred here last year and he lives on campus."

* * *

**Enjoy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a small update, school just started and this semester is a lot harder than I thought. Don't worry, I'll still be updating this story; they just won't be weekly, like I planned it to be.**

* * *

Seth looked at Dean with awe. The person who abused Seth in his first relationship is back in his life again.

"Shit, Dean." Seth said. "How did you find out about this?"

"Well, first of all, I saw him and secondly, I have a class with him." Dean said

"Did he see you?" Seth asked. "Well, he glared at me." Dean responded.

After Dean found out about Danny hitting Seth during their time together, he went up to him and knocked him out. He told him that if he ever goes near Seth or even thinks about hurting him, that he will beat his ass.

"Well, I don't need him or have to see him. I have someone else who treats me well and likes me for me." Seth smiled when he thought of Roman. He hasn't asked him out yet, but he can feel it coming.

"Alright, Seth, we better get to bed. I have to take notes in chem for you, so you can gawk at your boyfriend," Dean joked and Seth rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

Seth always liked to get to his chemistry class early. Roman always met him there about an hour before class time. They would always talk, kiss each other and sometimes, Roman would just want lay him out on his desk and fuck Seth senseless, but he was going to wait until Seth was ready.

Seth met Roman outside the classroom an hour before the class. He kissed Roman on the lips before they walked into the empty lab. Roman placed his stuff down on his desk and sat in his chair. Seth placed his backpack down at his and Dean's lab station. Seth went back over to Roman and sat in his lap facing him and straddling him. He wraps his arms around Roman's neck and kisses him on the lips.

"We have a new student coming in today and well, I have to talk to him and get him caught up, so I won't be able to flirt with you." Roman said. Seth playfully frowned and Roman kisses him back on the lips.

"Who is the new student?" Seth asked. "His name is Danny. Danny Martinez, I believe." Roman responded. Seth's eyes widen. His ex-boyfriend is in the same class as him, as Dean and as Roman.

Roman smiled at Seth. "It's ok; the only person I'm attracted to is you." Seth sadly smiled. "Thanks Rome, but that's not it." Seth said. "Then what is it?" Roman asked.

Seth took in a deep breath. "Danny…is my ex-boyfriend. He was the first and recent guy I ever dated. He….he was abusive to me. He kept putting me down, calling me names and even starting hitting me." Roman placed his hands on Seth's butt. Seth gasped at the touch, but then relaxed into Roman's touch.

"Well, that's going to be a problem because I refuse to work with anyone that has caused harm to my boyfriend." Roman said. Seth looked at Roman with a surprised look. "Boyfriend? We haven't even gone on a date yet." Seth said. Roman smiled at him and kissed Seth. "Actually, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place Saturday night for dinner and a movie." Roman mentioned. Seth smiled, leaned in and kissed Roman. "I thought you would never ask."

Seth kissed Roman hard this time and as he kissed him, he started to unbutton Roman's shirt. He unbuttons all the way down and stops the kiss when he notices tribal ink out of the corner of his eye.

"You have a chest tattoo!" Seth said. Roman smiled and shook his. Seth ran his hands up and down Roman's chest. Roman released his head back and let out a small moan. The touch of Seth's hands on his chest felt amazing. Seth leaned in and started to kiss on Roman's neck. Roman's hands, still attached to Seth's firm ass, start to squeeze the cheeks. Seth starts to giggle into Roman's neck.

Roman looked over at the clock; class started in fifteen minutes and everyone would be arriving soon. Roman pulled Seth back and buttoned up his shirt. Roman gave Seth one last kiss and one last squeeze on the butt before Seth got off Roman. Roman fixed his ponytail and then went over to straighten out Seth's shirt. Seth fixed his ponytail as well. Roman went to go unlock the door, as Seth went over to his seat.

Five minutes later, the other students start to walk in. Dean happened to be one of them. He walked over to Seth, who couldn't hide his smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Dean joked. Seth looked over and smiled at Dean. "Roman asked me out." Seth then smiled over at Roman, who returned the smile. Dean is happy that his best friend is happy. Dean is so protective of Seth; he will hurt anyone who hurts him.

The professor walks in and announces that the class is getting a transfer. Danny, Seth's ex-boyfriend walked in. Dean's eyes widen and then glared at him. Dean promised himself that if Danny came near Seth or try to come across him, he would hurt him. Seth looked up at the person he once called his boyfriend and then looked over at Roman, the guy who just called Seth his boyfriend.

Seth started having flashbacks from his relationship with Danny.

_"Seth, you worthless piece of shit, I told you not to bother me or come see me during football practice. You know what; just don't come to my games anymore." "B-but Danny, Dean is giving me a ride home." Seth said in fear. "I don't care. You can wait in the parking lot for Ambrose because practice is not over." "Danny, calm down. He can sit in the stands." Dean said. "Shut up, Ambrose." Seth turned and started to walk away. Before he could fully turn around, Danny violently grabbed Seth's wrist and knocked him onto the ground. Dean went over and punched Danny in the face. "Ambrose, Martinez…laps now," the coach said angrily. Dean was helping Seth up when Danny purposely knocked him down. "Seth, I told you to leave. Now go!"_

Dean lightly tapped Seth on the shoulder and he flinched. "Seth, are you alright?" Dean asked. Seth shook his head over at Dean. 'I can't do this. I can't be in a class with him." Seth got up and left the classroom. Roman saw Seth run past him and he got up to leave and follow him. He walked down the hall and saw Seth with his face panted in his arms, which were on the wall. Roman went up, wrapped his arms around Seth, and hugged him from behind. Seth smiled when he felt Roman's warm, tight hug around him….oh, and those strong arms of his.

Seth turned around and Roman wiped the tears from Seth's face. "Everything is going to ok. I assure you that I won't let him go anywhere near you." Roman said to Seth, which brought a smile upon his face. Roman placed a soft kiss on his lips and hugged him again.

Seth went back into class and walk by Danny. Danny slapped the ass on Seth. Seth turned around and frowned at him. "Damn, Seth baby, your ass is still nice." He said to Seth, and then followed the comment up with a wink. Dean looked up from that to see a jealous Roman forming. As much as Dean wants to punch Danny, he knows that Seth is going to be protected just fine from him.

Roman went to the empty seat next to Danny and started catching him up. Roman's back was to Seth and Seth just couldn't stop looking at Roman's ass. Danny, on the other hand, saw how good Seth looked and is determined to get him back. There is just one problem; Seth wants Roman and only Roman. Sucks to be Danny.

* * *

It was finally Saturday and it was time for Seth's real first date with Roman. Seth went to Roman's apartment for their date. Seth had on a nice pair of black pants, a white-collar shirt and a black blazer. He wasn't dressed fancy, but he was dressed nice enough for a date. Roman opened the door and let Seth in. Roman gave a smile to Seth_. _Roman grilled up steaks for them. Seth doesn't know it yet, but Roman likes to cook. His family is Samoan and his mother has taught him how to cook, grill, bake, pretty much anything. You name it and Roman can make it.

Roman and Seth had a lovely dinner together. They talked the entire time; it was never quiet between them. They found out that they have more in common. After dinner, they decided to takes things to the couch.

Roman starts to suck on Seth's neck and remove his jacket. He unbuttoned Seth's shirt halfway and pushed him on the sofa. He kisses Seth and then goes to start kissing all around his neck. "Roman, I thought we were going to watch a movie." Seth said. Roman smirked at him and Seth smirked back. "Seth, who goes to a movie and watches it," Roman asked jokingly. Seth moved his hands and cupped Roman's cheeks with them. He brought Roman in for an intense kiss. Roman's lips trailed to Seth's neck. As the deepened on his sun-kissed skin, Seth moves his hands down Roman's back and pulls his shirt out. Roman stops kissing his neck and starts to unbuckle Seth belt and unzip Seth's pants. "Roman, stop." Roman got off Seth and gave him a puzzling look. Maybe Seth wasn't ready.

"Seth, I'm sorry. I didn't know if you were ready or not. Seth smiled up and Roman and kissed him. "I didn't stop you because I wasn't ready; I stopped you because I want to be in your bed with you." Roman smiled down at Seth and kissed him. Roman picked Seth up and carried him bridal style into his bedroom.

Roman kissed Seth and then started to pull down the younger man pants. He slides Seth back and starts to kiss his neck. Roman bit on Seth's neck, marking the younger man as his. Seth moaned out Roman's name and he stopped and smiled at him Roman started kissing Seth again and started to slide down his boxers. Seth's member is on full display. "Roman, wait." Roman stopped and looked at Seth. "I'm not ready for sex yet. I think we should take things slow for right now." Seth said to Roman. Roman and Seth shared a smile at each other. Roman grabs a firm grip on Seth's cock and Seth tenses up. Roman's hand feels so good on Seth. "You alright, Seth?" Seth shakes his head. He starts slowly moving his hand up and down on Seth's hard cock. Seth loves the feeling of somebody having so much control over him. Roman starts picking up quickness and Seth throws his head back into the pillows. Roman starts to kiss his neck and bites it once more. Roman felt the warm product from Seth's cock shoot out onto his hand. Roman smiled down at Seth and Seth smiled up at Roman. Seth slowly moves his hands down to Roman's lower region. He starts to unbutton the button on Roman's pants and then unzip them. Roman gets up to pull his pants and boxers down. He gets back on top Seth and gives him a peck on the lips. Seth runs his hand down Roman's tattooed chest and grabs a hold of Roman's cock. "Wow, you're big!" Roman winks at his boyfriend_. _Seth's hand feels so good on Roman. He loves how firm he has it. Seth swiftly moves his hand up and down on the bigger man. Roman starts to bite his bottom lip. Roman wraps his arms around Seth's neck and connects his fingers. He starts to kiss Seth. Seth stops and wraps his arms around Roman's back. "Hey Rome; since Halloween is in a few weeks, I was wondering if you would like to go to a party with me?" Seth asked. He batted his big brown eyes and Roman and Roman couldn't turn them down. "I'd love to Seth!" Roman said happily. Seth and Roman kissed one more time before Seth turned over to fall asleep into Roman's arms.

* * *

**Thank for your reviews! :)**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but good news is I finally got my shit together and the updates won't be as spaced out like they have been.**

* * *

Roman quietly knocks on the door to Seth and Dean's dorm room. Dean went to visit his grandparents this weekend, so that left Seth alone in his room.

Seth opened the door and he and Roman both shared a smile with each other. Roman leaned in and placed a kiss onto Seth's lips. Seth quickly pulled Roman in—he couldn't wait any longer to get his hands on him. Seth led Roman back onto his bed and sat him down. Roman moved back against the wall, as Seth crawled into his lap. Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and brought him into a warm embrace.

The one thing Seth loved the most was watching horror movies with his man, while sitting in his lap. He found that to be such a happy relief. He and Roman did it last weekend and Roman found Seth burying his face into his neck. Seth isn't afraid of horror movies; he just likes being held by Roman.

Roman looked into Seth's big brown eyes before kissing him, "How long is Dean going to be gone for?" Roman asked. Seth smiled and returned the kiss. "All weekend." He stated.

Roman noticed the mark he left on Seth's neck from the last time he saw him. He swiped his thumb across the mark before going back to kiss it again.

"Roman, we need to discuss our costumes for Halloween." Roman groaned and Seth laughed at him. "Come on, Roman. It will be fun!" Seth started. Seth got closer to Roman's ear and started to whisper into it. "If you do this for me, I'll give you something special in return." Roman smiled and turned to face Seth and kissed him.

"Roman, I figured we could go as Batman and Robin. You could be Batman and I can have a reason to gaze at you in a spandex." Seth started. "As for me, I'd be Robin. I'd be your Robin." Roman smiled and kissed him again.

"Now that this is out of the way, I think a certain teacher could use a way to relax after a stressful week." Seth moved out of Roman's lapped and lied down on his bed. He pulled Roman down on top of him and started to kiss him.

"Wait," Roman said as he stopped kissing Seth. Roman reached for the lamp on the stand above the bed to turn it off and then pulled the comforter over them. Roman dipped down and started to kiss Seth's neck. Hs beard is really starting to grow in and the scratchy hair could not be any more of a turn on for Seth. Roman's big hand ran down and stop at Seth's clothed cock. He started to rub Seth through his skinny jeans, as Seth let out a loud moan. Roman's hand unbuttoned, then unzipped his jeans and then ran down into his boxers.

"Fuck Seth, you're already wet for me." Roman said and then smirked at him. Seth returned the smirk and then kissed Roman. "You make me wet." Seth implied. Roman winked at him, as he started stroke Seth's cock. He gathered up some of the pre-cum and used that as lubricant.

Seth arched his back a bit, as Roman's hand caressed his cock. Roman took the chance to start kissing under Seth's chin—leaving a new mark.

"Oh Roman," Seth moaned and he gripped his fingers into Roman's back. "Roman, that feels so good." He moaned again.

All of a sudden, a knock pounded on the door. "Fuck," Roman swore under his breath. Seth smiled at Roman and cupped his cheek. "If we're quiet, they'll go away." Seth whispered to him.

The pounding got louder. "Seth, let me in." Dean shouted from the outside. Seth grunted and Roman got off him. Seth rolled out of his bed and went to answer the door.

"What…Dean," he said with frustration. "I thought you were with your Nana and Pop-pop this weekend." Seth continued.

"Yeah, about that….it's not for another two weeks." Dean replied.

"Well, you're not staying here—" Seth started.

"Don't worry, Seth; Bridgette needs some company this weekend. I'll see you Monday, but let me get my phone." Dean handed Seth a bag. "Here; so you don't have to leave the room tonight."

Dean has been secretly seeing Seth lab partner in Biology. Biology is the one class they don't take together and unfortunately, for Seth, Dean is in the other class that Roman teaches in—which happens to be Biology. Bridgette spilled the beans to Seth about her dates with Dean and Seth talked to Dean about this, and he didn't deny it. Dean normally didn't have girlfriends; he had dates, but something about Bridgette caught his eye immediately and he didn't want to let this one go.

Seth shut the door after Dean left and went back over to Roman. "What's in the bag?" Roman asked. Seth smiled and kissed Roman. "Apparently, our dinner."

* * *

Danny sat in his room looking at old pictures of Seth. He really wanted Seth back. He wants to show him how much he has changed. Danny can see that Seth has a new crush; he notices how happy his face is when he comes to chemistry. He wants to find out who this new man is because he wants to get rid of him. Danny wants to be the one who gives Seth happiness.

A knock placed onto Danny's door and when he answered it, he saw Dean standing there.

"Oh, would you look who is here." Danny started. "Ambrose, what the fuck do you want?"

"Look, I just came to tell you that if you come near Seth and hurt him, I will make sure that you will not get a chance to play football this year." Dean threatened.

"You know, Ambrose, since we're on the same team again, maybe we should get along…"

"After what you did to Seth, hell no." Dean replied.

"You know, Dean, it would be a shame if something were "happen" to Seth's new _secret_ boyfriend." Danny implied.

Dean got up into Danny's face. "Stay away from them." Dean said and then left to go to Bridgette's dorm.

Danny decided to send Seth a text. If he knew how to get under Dean's skin, if was being near or talking about Seth.

* * *

Seth and Roman were lying in Seth's bed. Roman had his head rested onto Seth's chest. Seth started running his fingers through his long black hair.

"Hey Ro," Seth started and continued to run his fingers through his hair. "Why did you want to go into teaching?" Seth asked.

Roman looked up at Seth and kissed him. "Not at first," Roman started. "I want to be a doctor," Roman held back his tears as he continued to talk. "But after my father was shot and I watched him die, I didn't want to have the guilt of losing a patient on my hands or my mind; I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Seth kissed Roman on his forehead and hugged him. "So, I still wanted to help people, but I wanted to do by helping them start a path in life."

"What do you want to teach, Roman?" Roman smiled and kissed Seth. "Sophomores; high school sophomores." Seth and returned the kiss to Roman. "You'll be a great teacher to them."

* * *

It was Halloween night and Seth and Roman are going to a party at Seth's work. Roman happened to be a bit drunk and he's all over Seth right now.

Roman leaned Seth up against his car and started kissing his neck. "Ro-man, stop!" Seth started giggling from his facial hair rubbing on his neck. "Seth, you're so pretty. I'm so lucky to have you." He rambled in between kisses.

Roman is wearing black compression pants—the pair he wears when he runs in the winter and a black muscle tee. He also has a black cape, with a utility belt and the batman logo across his muscle tee. He wanted to look good for Seth tonight. He has his mask, but that's not on yet.

Seth is wearing a red and green tight dress with black boots and a small wedge. He has a yellow belt that connects to the dress, green wrist wraps, a small yellow cape and a black eye mask 'to hide the identity'.

Roman turned Seth around and placed him against the car. "God, your ass looks amazing in this outfit. You look amazing in this outfit." Seth blushed and Roman kissed him. "I can't believe you wore a dress for me." Roman said.

"I'll do anything for you, Rome." Seth said and kissed him. "My baby Seth is going to sleep with me….but when he is good and ready." Seth smiled and turned around. "Roman!" Roman smiled and kissed Seth. "I want us to work out, and in order for that to happen, we need to compromise and if that means I have to wait to have you, then I will wait." Seth smiled and kissed Roman. "Plus, I get to learn more about you and fall for you a whole lot more." Roman added.

Seth smiled and hugged Roman this time. Something is telling him that Roman might be the one. He loves Roman; he's loved him since their first kiss, but he doesn't want to scare the older man off.

Roman returned the hug. Roman doesn't want to lose Seth. Something is tell him to keep Seth and don't let him go.

"Seth, hey Seth!" a voice shouted. Seth saw Danny coming in the back and he quickly pulled Roman's mask down. Seth grabbed Roman's hand and took him inside.

"Baby, if he sees you, than he'll stalk you. Keep your distance tonight." Seth whispered.

Seth took Roman into the back room, where they could be alone. Seth locked the door and then backed Roman up against the wall and started kissing him. Roman's hands roamed down and touched Seth's ass. He squeezed it a couple of times before trailing down to highs thighs. Roman broke the kiss. "Fuck Seth, you shaved." Seth smiled and kissed him. "Like I said, I'd do anything for you."

* * *

A few hours later, the party ended and Seth had to help clean up. Roman stayed and helped him, like the good boyfriend he is. After they finished, Roman drove Seth back to his residence hall and walked him to his room. He kissed him goodnight before heading back to his car.

Seth opened the door to his room and saw Danny in his room. Seth's eyes widen as Danny walked up to him, slamming the door shut. He went up to Seth and kissed him, but Seth pushed him away and slapped him. The slap caused Danny to get angry and he pushed Seth to the ground and started punching him.

"I'm the best damn thing to ever happen to you. No one will ever love you like I did. I loved a worthless piece of garbage like you." He said in anger.

After seeing Seth coughing and crying, he quickly realized what he did and left. Seth took out his phone and called Roman. Luckily, Roman wasn't off campus yet.

"Seth? What's wrong?"

"He's back, he was in my dorm. I need you…now."

Roman could hear him coughing, so he quickly made his way back and up to Seth's room. He went into Seth's room and saw him beat up on the ground. He quickly picked him up, put him on the bed, and started to cradle him.

"Seth, I will do everything I can to make sure he doesn't come near you. I'm reporting this first thing tomorrow."

What the two of them didn't know is that they have a witness—and it's not Dean.

* * *

**I will try to get the next update for you as soon as possible!**

**I hope you like it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hi, so I actually hit a writer's block and that's why it took longer than I thought. I hope you guys are still reading this and if you are, thank you!**

* * *

"Ok, so tell me exactly what happened?" the man asked Seth.

"Well, I just got back from a date with my boyfriend and he dropped me off at my residence hall. When I got up to my dorm, I thought my roommate was there, but I remembered that he was with his grandparents that weekend.

I heard a familiar voice call my name and it was my ex-boyfriend. He broke into my dorm and when I told him that I wouldn't take him back, he attacked me."

The man looked over at Roman. "And who are you?" he asked Roman.

"I'm his—" Roman started "He's my boyfriend." Seth cut him off and thane smiled over at him. Roman returned the smile and then held Seth's hand in his.

"Ok, do you happen to know the man whom attacked you?" the man asked. Seth shook his head. "Yes; his name is Danny Martinez and he's a transfer sophomore here. He's on the football team and he's also in my chemistry class." Seth replied.

"Has he ever made you feel uncomfortable during this class?" the man asked.

Seth sighed. "Yes…he made a pass at me and I turned him down. I turned him down a couple of times."

Seth took in another deep breath and began to explain. "Danny and used to date and he was…he was abusive towards me. He would always hit me and make me feel like crap and make feel like I'm not worth anything."

"One day," Seth continued. "He beat me so hard that I had my best friend, who is currently my roommate, take me to the hospital. Dean figured it was he and somehow convinced me that I am meaningful and that I am worth a whole lot. Dean got me to end things with him and after junior year, I never spoke to him or of him since I first saw him."

There is a knock on the door and the man asks them to come in. Seth looks over to see Bridgette standing in the doorway. "Bridgette, what are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"Well," She started. "I actually am a witness of what happened." Bridgette said. "And, who are you?" the man asked. "I'm his roommate's girlfriend and Seth's lab partner in biology."

"So, what did you see?" the man asked. "The guy Danny straight out hit Seth and attacked him for not taking him back." Bridgette said.

"Ok, I will talk to the Dean of student affairs and well get this straighten out. I gave a photo to the rest of security to keep this man out of your building. Take safety precautions and don't walk alone, day and night."

"Thank you, sir." Seth said to him.

"Hey Roman, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Seth asked. Roman held Seth's hand as they walked around the park that was a few blocks off campus. "Well…" Roman started. "I was going to go home to see my mom and step-father, but they're going up to see his parents and I'm not really a fan of his parents, so I'm not going."

Seth stopped Roman and faced him. "Why don't you come home with me?" Seth suggested. "My mom is just dying to meet the person who has kept her baby from coming home since August." Roman laughed at Seth's comment. He would love to go home with Seth. Was he honestly ready to meet Seth's parents though?

Roman smiled down at Seth and kissed him. "I would love to go home with you." Seth smiled up at Roman and returned the kiss.

* * *

Seth walked into his house, with Roman quietly behind him. Seth grabbed his hand as he walked into his kitchen to see his mom making dinner. She looked over and smiled at Seth. She went over and hugged her son.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet someone." Seth said, as he pulled Roman into the kitchen. "Mom, this is Roman…my boyfriend." Roman quickly looked over and Seth and saw the smile on Seth's face. Roman returned the smile. Seth's mom looked at Roman and smiled. "So, you're the one who has been keeping my son from visiting me." She joked. Roman nervously laughed at the comment. "Sorry, ma'am."

Seth's mom turned around and went back to making dinner. Seth looked over at Roman and smiled. Roman nervously smiled back. "Rome, lighten up." Seth whispered to him and then kissed his cheek.

Seth pulled Roman into the family room, where his dad and his uncle were watching a basketball game. Seth's father looked over to see his son standing there. He smiled, then got up and hugged him. He then looked over at Roman and then smiled. "So, you must be the guy that's been keeping Seth from visiting his father." He also joked. "Sorry sir; I just wanted to keep him all to myself." Roman joked. Seth's father smiled and told Roman to have a seat.

Roman sat on the sofa and Seth slid into his lap. Seth wrapped an arm around Roman's shoulders, as Roman wrapped his arms around Seth's waist. Seth's mom came in and sat next to her husband.

"So Roman, tell us about yourself." She asked.

"Well," Roman nervously started. "I am a first year graduate student. I earned a degree in Education and now I'm working on my Master's degree." Seth smiled at Roman. His parents smiled at Roman. They both see that Seth is really into Roman and that Roman has his future set.

"Roman is it?" Seth's uncle asked. "Where are you from?"

Roman ignored the rude way he asked him. "Well, I from Florida, but after my father died, my mom remarried and we moved up to New York." Roman stopped, took in a deep breath and continued. "I'm not a big fan of my step-father. He's not abusive, but he's not supportive and I just didn't want to be around the negativity.

He has two daughters and they are lovely girls and I enjoy seeing them, but as I said, I just don't like his negativity I get from my father. My mom is expecting twin girls next month, so I'm hoping to go home and be there for the birth of my baby sister."

Seth smiled and kissed Roman's cheek. He wasn't actually going to kiss his boyfriend in front of his family…he'd save the kissing for later. Seth looked over at the time and it was time for them to leave. Roman is taking Seth out on a date to the movies. It's nothing too special; he just wants to spend some alone time with Seth—since Roman is staying at Seth's house.

"Come on Rome, we don't want to miss the movie." Seth said as he got up off Roman and pulled him up. Seth grabbed his car keys and gave them to Roman.

Roman got into the driver's seat of Seth's car and Seth got into his passenger seat. Seth places his hand on Roman's thigh and starts to rub it. "Baby, are you ok?" Seth asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Roman lied.

Roman pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and bought the tickets for the movie. It was late, so they expected to have the theater to themselves. There were only a few people in there. Seth and Roman took a row in the back. Seth sent Roman down to the middle of the row.

Seth smirked at Roman as he spoke. "Roman, there's no place for me to sit." Roman looked at Seth. "Seth, what the hell are you talking about? There are plenty—oh, I see." Roman returned the smirk and held out his arms as Seth moved to sit in his lap."

Seth placed two of his fingers on Roman's face and made him look over at him. Seth started kissing his lips, but Roman wasn't getting into it. Seth moved his lips over to Roman's neck and soon, Seth felt his ass getting squeezes through his jeans. Seth started to leave little bitemarks on Roman's neck. Seth could still feel that Roman was truly not in the mood.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Seth asked. "I won't leave you alone until you talk to me." Roman sighed. He figured he should tell Seth now then later.

"Well, you're family was just so loving to me today and when I worry that I take you to meet mine, my step-father is just going to be a huge dick towards you. My mom is all excited to meet you and so are my stepsisters, but he can be a bit egotistical." Roman said. Seth leaned in and kissed Roman. "If he's as egotistical as Danny or as vain as Dean, I can handle him." Seth said and Roman laughed in response.

* * *

The next day is Thanksgiving and many people from Seth's family came over to his house. He has a big house; so many people can fit in. Roman was already nervous when meeting Seth's parents and now he has to meet many people that he most likely never see again. They kept asking him about Seth and if he's going to marry him. It made Roman uncomfortable because he and Seth haven't even had sex yet.

Roman made his way up to Seth's room to get away from everyone. Roman slept in the guest room—that happened to be in the basement. Roman looked around and saw many pictures of Seth and Dean, Seth and his friends and one in a frame by his bed of him and Roman. Roman picked it up and smiled. Roman has the same exact one on his nightstand of him and Seth.

"It thought you might like that." A familiar voice said. Roman turned around and smiled at Seth. Seth shut the door, locked it and returned the smile. Seth went up to Roman and kissed him. Seth sat Roman on his bed. "Roman, after you went to bed last night, my mom and talked and she made me realize that people like you don't come around very much." Seth started. "Roman, I'm ready."

Roman stood up and kissed Seth. He started to unbutton Seth's shirt. Once he got it off Seth went to lie down on his bed, as Roman grabbed the lube from Seth's drawer. Roman put it on the nightstand, as he got on top of Seth and started kissing his neck. Seth stopped him, so he can unbutton Roman's shirt. Once he got that off, he started to admire Roman's tribal in on his chest.

Roman stripped Seth of the rest of his clothes, before doing the same with his. He went back to kissing Seth on his lips. Seth wraps his arms around the Samoan and his hands drift down to grab ahold of his ass. He squeezes it. Roman stops his kissing and Seth lets out a moan of frustration.

"Let me take care of you, Seth." He said sweetly.

Roman spaced out Seth's legs and started to kiss up both his thighs. Seth throws his head back into the pillows and starts to moan out Roman's name. He kisses his way up Seth's chest. Roman grabs the lubricant off the nightstand, pops the cap and starts to add the cold product onto his hard cock. Roman can already hear little pants coming from Seth.

Roman aligns his cock up with Seth's entrance and grabs his hip with his free hand. He slowly enters Seth and puts his other hand on the other hip. He starts slowly moving in and out, looking down to make sure he is in and then back to Seth to lock eyes with him. He slips his tongue inside Seth's warm mouth. He moves his hands to Seth's hips and starts to thrust into him harder and deeper. He watches as Seth throws his head back and loudly moan Roman's name. Roman took Seth's request and sped up. He's watching his lover bounce up and down, with a smile on his face. Seth throws his head back into the pillows again. "Look at me Seth." Seth looks up at Roman, both men making deep eye contact. Roman and Seth share a smile, as Roman deeply fucking. After a while, Seth came onto Roman's stomach. Roman thrusts into Seth several more times before planting his face in Seth's neck and coming inside of Seth with a loud roar. Roman pulled out of him, rolled over next to Seth, and pulled him in to kiss him. Both men shared a smile with each other.

Everyone sat down at the table and they went around saying what they are thankful for. When they got to Roman, he looked over at Seth and smiled. Seth took Roman's hand and held it in his. "I'm thankful for the wonderful things I've been handed in life and the people that come along with it."

* * *

**Well,**

**I hoped you liked it and again, if you're still reading this**

**thank you! :)**

**I have another seth/roman story that I'm working on as well and i just started...if you're interested in reading that**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
